A Question of Socks
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: For Feliks' birthday, Toris thinks he's found the perfect gift. But he knows there was something important about the footwear he should remember.


**It's Poland's birthday. It's my birthday. I'm wearing a pink dress in his honor. Have some LietPol (well...PolLiet really I suppose) plotless fluff XD**

On July twentieth, Toris found himself frantically searching for a present for his best friend/lover's birthday, a mere two days away. He finally had gotten some time off from working for Ivan and was running from store to store looking for the perfect gift.

He knew he was hopeless at picking clothes Feliks would like, but that's all the Pole said he wanted when he had asked. He stood in the middle of a mall, feeling lost after unsuccessfully wandering through three stores. There was no way he'd be able to find a skirt good enough; last time he tried, Feliks had ended up pouting that it wasn't the right size. And there was _definitely_ no way he was trying to find him a new pair of shoes. That had been a catastrophe.

Finally he saw something hot pink out of the corner of his eye. There was a shop entirely devoted to socks. He found himself drawn to the pink ones. There were so many different kinds, but the two brightest pairs were definitely something he could see Feliks calling pretty.

Distracted by the bright colors, he picked up two pairs and walked to the cash register, a small voice in his head nagging him that he was forgetting something very important about socks.

OOO

Feliks prided himself on his fashion sense and vast wardrobe. If you named a fabulous article of clothing, he probably owned it. In three colors. However, there was one thing he wouldn't have. Socks.

Feliks hated, no, _loathed _socks. They were ugly, they made his feet feel claustrophobic, and he couldn't wear them with his favorite shoes. He only had a minimal number of them, just enough for when he had to wear his uniform.

In the winter, instead of socks, he would keep his feet warm with slippers. When he walked around his house, he'd just have bare feet, enjoying the feeling of the carpet on his toes.

And on his birthday, since it was in the summer, he didn't have to worry about his feet getting cold. The only thing he had to concern himself with today was which one of his new skirts to wear, and to make sure his house was clean for when Toris was coming over.

Feliks flounced around his living room in his new skirt and no shoes, waiting excitedly for Toris to bring his birthday cake. Finally, after what seemed like ages, there was a quiet knock on his door.

"Liet!" he exclaimed as he threw open the door, barely stopping himself from hugging his Lithuania to keep from squishing his cake.

"Happy Birthday, Feliks," the brunette smiled and held up a small but fancy looking chocolate cake.

"Oh my god, Liet, it's like, so totally cute!" Feliks gushed and swept them into his recently cleaned kitchen. He poked Toris down into a chair, grabbed two plates, two forks, and a large knife, and sat opposite his friend with a grin.

"I brought you something," Toris said, holding out a small wrapped parcel, "I-I'm not sure if you'll like them...but I thought of you when I saw them."

"Well as long as they're not, like, socks, I'm sure I'll totally love it!" Feliks said as he cut two slices of cake, not noticing the brief flash of panic cross the Lithuanian's face when he took the present. "Can I open it after the cake?" Toris nodded weakly.

"So, Liet, I was, like, so excited you were coming over for my birthday today! I haven't seen you in like a week! That's totally not cool!"

"I know, I missed you too, Russia's been making me work a lot," he replied, and Feliks noticed his nervousness.

"Are you ok, Liet? You're like, totally freaking out."

"I...um...your present?"

"Oh yeah! I should totally open it now, right?" Feliks tore off the paper in excitement, opened the box, and froze, staring into it with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"Oh my god," he said quietly. Inside the box were two pairs of pink knee socks, one with stripes and one with polka dots.

"I...I'm sorry! I forgot! I just thought they were pretty and that maybe you'd like them and I was stupid and I should have known, I'm sorry!" Toris rambled quickly, looking incredibly nervous to the point of almost tears.

"No! No, no, Liet, calm down, I actually like them." Feliks said, jumping up to put an arm around his friend.

"R-really? I can just try to return them and...and get you something better." Toris mumbled.

"You will not, they're totally pretty!" the Pole plucked the tag off the stripey pair and shoved them on his feet. "See? Tell me I don't look absolutely fabulous in these."

Toris gave a halfhearted smile. "You look fabulous in everything,"

"Aww thanks, Liet! You're the best!"

"I should have remembered you don't like socks though," he said, sounding disappointed in himself.

"I don't, but I've never seen pink socks before! And you gave them to me! Now they're, like, definitely my favorite!" Feliks decided.

"Yeah?"

"Duh, Liet, why would I lie to you? I totally love them!" He kissed Toris' cheek lightly. "I totally love _you._" He kissed him again, moving closer to his lips.

"I love you too," Toris said quietly, a blush forming in his cheeks.

"Yay! Best birthday ever!" Feliks squealed and hugged the Lithuanian tightly before kissing him again. "Come on, Liet, let's go shopping! I've been missing out on pretty socks my whole life!" He pulled Toris to his feet and dragged him out the door, determined to fill his wardrobe with new socks.

**...I don't even know. Thanks for reading :P**


End file.
